Daemon
The Daemons, the most infamous "race" on Laitheran, is a species of bloodthirsty beings that serve their god, Umbra (One of the Seven Seraphs and the Goddess of the Domain of Twilight) with fervorous loyalty and determination. Originating from the Fell, the Daemons were conquered and subdued under Umbra dozens, perhaps hundreds, of years before the Conquests of the Almighty began on Laitheran. However, in order for Umbra to take control of the Daemons, she had them subject to various illusions. These illusions changed the Daemons into their most typical form, bloodthirsty beasts hellbent on exterminating the people of Laitheran. Their bloodthirstiness is included with their loyalty to Umbra, which is why they serve and follow her. The Daemons themselves have had a large impact on Laitheran, and are a leading cause of death in the entirety of Laitheran. Laitheran's response to the Daemons has been to hunt them down and exterminate them, preferably the ones unable to return to the Fell after the night ends. However, dozens of organizations and guilds have taken shape throughout Laitheran with the sole purpose of hunting and killing Daemons. These organizations operate day and night and are experts on typical Daemon physiology, strengths, weaknesses, behavior, etc. Of course, the Daemons vary tremendously when it comes to their appearances, therefore they also vary on their strengths and weaknesses. It is also logical to say that the Daemons are the cause for the extreme militancy of many nations, as well as being a scapegoat for many people to rally against and attack in times of trouble and strife. Physiology The Daemons are perhaps the most diverse beings that operate on Laitheran and in their own Realm, the Fell. They even beat the Zun, who also fluctuate when it comes to their physiology and beliefs. Because of this, Daemons can be either big or small, tough or soft, sharp or dull, etc. Nonetheless, most Daemons have the capability to kill a person, but they're often deterred by their lack of intelligence and innate animalistic behavior. However, one aspect is the same for every Daemon: their hatred of sunlight. When Daemons are exposed to the sun of Laitheran, Vadia, they become weak and fragile. The sunlight slowly kills the Daemons, and they either have to return to the Fell or find somewhere not exposed to sunlight. During the night, however, the Daemons are exposed to moonlight, but the moonlight is by no means powerful enough to Affect them. This means that the Daemons are at their strongest at night, which is why they only appear during the night. The Daemons are also immortal, but not in the clearest sense of the word. Daemons are incapable of dying from something like old age but can be killed physically by a fellow Daemon or a person. The Daemon's immortal status has allowed the species to continue reproducing to the point where they even outnumber the Srigs. However, it's impossible for every Daemon to cross into Laitheran through the Fell due to how much power it'd require. So, only a small fraction of the Daemon population are allowed to cross into Laitheran at night. However, it's been observed that more and more are able to pour through as time goes on. This is due to Umbra's increase in power as time goes on in the world. Her increase in power is due to her dormant status, like any other of the Seven Seraphs. She, like the other Seven Seraphs, are preparing to appear on Laitheran again to completely finish the job and overpower one another. Cultural Aspects The Daemons don't have much of a culture due to the fact that their mindset is entirely focused on killing anything that's not a Daemon and serving Umbra. However, there are hierarchies of Daemons, albeit a simple one. The strongest Daemons rule over the smaller Daemons, similar to how an alpha Saazi rules over their pack. In turn, the most powerful of Daemons serve Umbra directly while "commanding" the Daemons below them. Keep in mind Daemons aren't very intelligent, so a command might just be to attack anything that isn't a Daemon. Nonetheless, some Daemons are more intellectual than their counterparts and are able to cast magic, but not to the standard of the races of Laitheran.